


маг & демон

by zimovie_zverei



Series: маг & демон [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Execution, Gen, Goretober 2020, Hallucinations, Harm to Animals, казнь огнем, птичку жалко
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei
Summary: Демон и маг катаются по просторам необъятной родины, зарабатывают деньги колдовством и смекалкой. Попутно влипают в сверхъестественные неприятности.
Series: маг & демон [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050320





	1. галлюцинации

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник исполнений челленджа goretober на дайри. Название каждой главы - тема дня.

Первое, что услышал Макс, едва продрался сквозь кустарник и вывалился на берег речки к палатке, было заявление о том, что звёзды вкусные.  
Следом в уши вторгся хриплый хохот Алеса. Тот не захотел собирать полночные травы и вызвался сторожить палатку. И теперь сидел в компании двух мужчин и пребывал в невероятно приподнятом настроении.

— Это кто? — спросил Макс, кивая на мужиков.  
— Рыбаки.

Сказано было с неподдельным весельем в голосе. Алеса прямо-таки распирало от восторга при взгляде на новых знакомых. Те, казалось, вовсе не заметили появления нового человека, так были увлечены попытками разглядеть что-то над собой. Макс бросил быстрый взгляд наверх, но ничего примечательного там не заметил.

— Звезды на вкус как щербет, — пробасил один из рыбаков, проведя рукой в воздухе, будто зачерпывая воду.  
— С орешками, — уверенно добавил второй, провалившийся к плечу друга и смотревший туда же, в неизвестные дали и глубины.

В обмен на многозначительный взгляд Макс получил в руки бутылку, в которой опознал стратегический запас чистейшего спирта, уже только за его растрату хотелось демону вломить. Как и за алые ягоды, которые бултыхались на самом дне.  
Алес стойко выдержал потяжелевший взгляд напарника. Закинул себе в рот пару ягод и дерзко проведя языком по губам, шире распахнул явившие натуральный алый цвет глаза.  
— Аах, вам надо ещё попробовать комету! Они просто улёт!

***  
— Не думал, что показывать рыбакам настоящие глаза опасно. Вдруг они что-то заподозрят?  
— Что-то кроме белочки у самих себя? — фыркнул Алес, сыто жмурясь от рассветного солнца. — Они простаки, подумают, что их опоили ради кражи.  
— Вот только мы ничего у них не крали.  
— Ты нет.

Макс сбавил скорость и тяжело посмотрел на напарника. До самого рассвета ему пришлось выслушивать бредни двух человек и одного демона. Сил быть добрым и весёлым не осталось.  
— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Алес, потянувшись назад и достав с заднего сидения внушительный фонарь, — зато ты больше не будешь нудеть о том, что я твой фонарик утопил. Вот, смотри, какой мощный.


	2. ритуальное убийство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning!** жестокость по отношению к животному

Страна необъятна и велика. На ее проселочных дорогах так легко затеряться и остаться ненайденным, незамеченным. Бездушные звёзды смолчат о том, что происходит прямо под ними.

Макс стоял, запрокинув голову и взывая к звёздам, Луне и силам, которые должны были его услышать в эту ясную ночь.  
Собравшись с мыслями, он опустился на колени перед намеченным ольховыми ветками кругом и вслепую потянулся к коробке в стороне от себя. Пальцы дрожали от предвкушения.  
Пленник нарушил безмолвие, стоило только тронуть коробку и сдвинуть ее. И вновь забился о картонные бока. Заполошно. Неистово. Будто в самом деле осознавая, зачем он здесь.  
Макс запустил руку внутрь и, не обращая внимания на отчаянное трепыхание, сомкнул пальцы на теплом птичьем тельце, сминая нежное крыло и игнорируя пронзительный клекот. В руку отдался бешеный ритм, которым заходилось маленькое сердечко.  
Стриж вертелся ужом, бил поломанными крыльями и пытался ущипнуть пальцы. Птичьи вопли били по ушам и нервам.  
Кончик ножа царапнул грудь стрижа, от чего тот вновь забился в крепкой хватке. Все еще надеясь. Всяк видевший небо нес в себе безграничную жажду жизни и свободы.  
Лезвие прочертило путь до самого хвоста. Нож улетел в траву, а пальцы погрузились в жаркое тельце, сильнее и сильнее раскрывая птичье нутро.  
Растерзанный стриж был брошен в заговоренный круг. Окровавленные пальцы ласково погладили его по клювику.  
Сердечко оказалось горьким на вкус.


	3. каннибализм / людоедство

— Матушка! Я вернулся! Да вы проходите, не стесняйтесь. 

Алес кивнул на полный добродушия голос их спасителя и поспешил разуться. Тепло избы мягко окутало и подняло настроение. Ему в мире смертных было всегда мерзло, а Макса было просто нереально уговорить навести магией тепло. 

Алес замер в двух шагах от порога, наслаждаясь тепло, щедро исходившим от протопленной печи. Позади него пыхтел Макс, пытаясь замёрзшим пальцами справиться со шнуровкой ботинок. И для чего, спрашивается, жмотит магию. 

— Сашенька? — из глубины дома показалась старушка; невысокая и сухонькая, но с ясными и горящими жизнью глазами.  
— Подобрал на трассе, — тут же принялся пояснять мужчина, склоняясь и целуя мать в щеку, — машина у них сломалась. Переночуют у нас, а завтра разберемся. 

———  
Людмила Есполовна оказалась не по годам шебутной. Отправив сына переодеваться с дороги в домашнее, занялась неожиданными гостями — усадила за стол, налила по рюмке самогона и мигом согрела по тарелке наваристых щей.

Макс сидел насупленный, не иначе как прикидывал, сколько придется заплатить за ремонт машины. Все же недавняя встреча с лешим не прошла бесследно. Отбиться сами отбились, но верного “коня” лешак напоследок задел. Вредина замшелая.  
Не став и пытаться расшевелить ушедшего в себя напарника, Алес поблагодарил хозяйку за пищу и взялся за ложку. Чтобы с первого ее погружения в рот понять, что у них проблемы. Снова.   
Мясо в щах было определенно человеческим. Не сказать, чтобы Алес брезговал, мясо как мясо. Но вот человека, который промышлял каннибализмом, стоило опасаться. А так ведь хотелось спокойно переночевать не в тачке, а в приличном месте.

— Ну как, вкусно? — спросила Александр, присаживаясь за стол и получая свою тарелку.  
— Очень, — невозмутимо ответил Алес, вновь опуская ложку в суп и как назло зачерпывая новый кусок мяса, — наваристый супчик. Свининка?  
— Ну да, — ответила Людмила Есполовна, с мягкой улыбкой поглядывая на повеселевшего сына, — держим поросят. Хотите посмотреть?  
— Может быть с утра, — вернул ей улыбку Алес.

Покосился на Макса, который механически ел свой суп. Не замечал ни странных улыбок гостеприимных хозяев дома, ни красноречивых взглядов Алеса. Как и весь день “до”, дуясь за проигранный в карты фонарь. А раз так, то пусть и не знает пока, чем ужинал.   
Хотя молчать было сложно, интерес к приютившему их семейству все только возрастал. Но приходилось сдерживать любопытство и давить рвущиеся наружу вопросы. Алесу пока только и оставалось, что ждать развития событий и гадать, попробуют ли его самого разделать как свинку.   
А суп был и впрямь вкусным, тут он не соврал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> попадалась недавно заявка на кроссовер Венома и Ганнибала. Там Веном с первой вилки понимает, ЧТО они с Эдди едят, и кааак начинает экшонить


	4. казнь

Страх накатывал волнами. С каждым новым витком веревки, что крепче привязывала к столбу. С каждым новым кругом Отче Наш, которую взахлеб выли собравшиеся. Макс видел их лица, их горящие глаза. Видел плескавшиеся там ужас вперемешку с яростью.

Мутило откатом от растраты магии на схватку с вурдалаками. Голова раскалывалась, перенеся удар по затылку лопатой. Но это можно было вынести. Магия — это боль, Макса приучили к этому еще в самом начале пути изучения колдовства. Терпеть и сражаться до победного, и только потом, оказавшись в безопасности, позаботиться о ранах. Просто, так просто. Но вот смириться с поломанными пальцами казалось чем-то запредельно невозможным. Магия жила в глубине души и на кончиках пальцев. Деревенские оказались на диво наблюдательными. Пальцы, раздробленные, перекореженные, больше непригодные для колдовства, одним своим видом отняли желание сопротивляться и бороться за жизнь. 

Растолкавшего собравшуюся толпу мужчину с канистрой встретили возбужденным шепотом и окрепшим хором буйно молившихся голосов. Едко пахнуло соляркой, когда мужчина скрутил крышку и принялся щедро обливать плененного. Маг ожидал уже появления старосты с факелом — точь-в-точь как в книжках — но к нему, пытавшемуся стряхнуть с волос дизель и не потерять сознание от резких движений головой, приблизился лишь сурового вида парнишка с простой зажигалкой. “Как-то мелко” — только и промелькнуло в мыслях Макса перед тем, как сам он вспыхнул. 

Он успел задуматься об ударившем в нос запахе и поднявшемся людском вое. Но все мысли из головы вымело дикой болью. Огонь охватил его в момент, принялся с восторгом пожирать буквально каждый кусок его несчастного покалеченного тела.

Темнота перед глазами пришла как спасение для истерзанного сознания.


	5. швы, шрамы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> логическое продолжение истории из предыдущей главы

Макс пришел в себя одним мгновением, будто его силой выдернуло из спасительного забытья. Закашлялся судорожным вздохом и содрогнулся от разлитой по телу боли. Веки казались неподъемными, уши не улавливали ничего, сердце заполошно забилось. Попытался пошевелиться. 

— Тшшш, — в удушающую неизвестность вторгся голос Алеса, — куда побежал? Не двигайся пока.   
— Ч… чт…  
— Говорить тоже не стоит. Подожди секунду. 

Давящий на вес веки исчез, оказавшийся какой-то материей. Макс напрягся и открыл глаза, бесконечно устав уже от одного этого. Одного взгляда хватило на то, чтобы окинуть всю обстановку вокруг себя. Комната была крошечной и тускло освещенной. Кроме кровати, на которой он и лежал, был лишь стул, на котором сгорбился Алес.  
За время совместных разъездов по стране Макс привык видеть демона искрящимся злым весельем, пошлым и развязным. Даже сражаясь и убивая, он не изменял себе, сохраняя веселье или его подобие.  
Видеть его сдувшимся и по-человечески уставшим было странно. Локтями он упирался в острые коленки, положив подбородок на ладони. 

— Думал, ты откинешься, — вдруг сказал Алес, — думал, зря извел на тебя запасы.  
— К… какие?  
— Да почти все. Остался только сбор от запора. 

Голос его, мягкий и спокойный, свободно тек через усталое тело.  
— Пришлось влезть в твою книжку заклинаний. Помню, ты запрещал к ней прикасаться, но ударить меня по рукам ты был не в состоянии, так что… 

Макс нахмурился и опустил, наконец, взгляд на собственное тело. Которое покрывала кожа с чужого плеча.   
— Змеи?  
— Ага. Здесь недалеко болота начинаются, там и насобирал. Да еще и с запасом. Придешь в себя, угощу настойкой на гадюке. Вяленое мясо тоже могу предложить, но вряд ли оценишь. 

Макс фыркнул, поморщившись от прострелившей лицо боли.   
— Шрамы останутся, везде, — извиняющимся голосом сказал Алес, — сильно тебя огонь потрепал. Особенно лицо зацепило. Залечил как мог, но... Я… 

Он замолчал и склонил голову, горбясь сильнее и бессильно опуская руки.  
Какое-то время посидели в тишине, Макс только разглядывал его. Запоминал уютную тишину этого дня и напарника, который открывался с новой стороны.

— Я должен был раньше прийти, — наконец, когда Макс уже и не ждал продолжения, сказал Алес. 

Выдохнул, поднимая досадливый взгляд.  
— Ага, — не желая оставлять признание без ответа, выдал Макс, устало глядя в ответ. 

Снова замолчали. Макс смотрел на друга, борясь с дремотой и не желая отдаваться обратно во власть темноты. Стараясь придумать, за что бы ухватиться сознанию, вспомнил последние свои мысли в огне.  
— Что с руками?

Взгляд Алеса был красноречив как никогда.


	6. Хирургическое вмешательство; ампутация; аутопсия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> недожестила - непосредственно хирургического вмешательства нет, получился сюжет "до" и "после".

— Привет?! — крикнул Алес, едва переступив порог.

Макс окинул быстрым взглядом крошечную приемную ветеринарной клиники, в которую его зачем-то привез напарник. Да к тому же и сохраняя непонятную таинственность, до последнего не раскрывая ни места назначения, ни содержимого громоздкой сумки, которую в тот же день притащил неизвестно откуда.

— Я вас заждалась. 

Ворчливый женский голос отвлек Макса от разглядывания плаката с жизнерадостной овчаркой и ее счастливым хозяином. В приемную к ним вышла молодая девушка, одетая в белый халат поверх медицинского костюма, на бейдже в форме отпечатка собачьей лапы значилось: “Лиза”.

— Заблудился в этих твоих ебенях, — с улыбкой ответил ей Алес, тут же отходя в сторону и фиглярским жестом указывая на Макса.  
— Ну, привет, — опустив руки в карманы и склонив голову, протянула ветеринар, пристальным взглядом оглядывая Макса, — наслышана о тебе и твоем последнем приключении.

Если бы колдовать можно было одной лишь силой мысли, Алес бы сгорел на месте. Но так он проигнорировал мигом закипевшего недовольством напарника и юркнул за спину своей знакомой, скрываясь во внутренних помещениях клиники. 

В смотровой Макса усадили на стул, заставили вытянуть руки на стол и включили прожектор. Лиза долго разглядывала руки, не стесняясь касаться. Прошлась кончиками пальцев от локтя до запястья, с откровенным любопытством прослеживая шрамы, оставшиеся после того экстренного лечения змеиными шкурками.

— Что насчет пальцев? — не выдержав, спросил Алес.

Лиза на это отмахнулась, но все же обратила внимание на покалеченные пальцы. Девушка обхватила чужую ладонь и подняла вверх, принявшись по-всякому поворачивать и ощупывать.  
Макс заглушил все свое недовольство и засунул поглубже вопросы. Если эта ветеринар была в состоянии вернуть его пальцам чувствительность, а ему возможность колдовать, он был готов быть милым, послушным и терпеть все выходки своего демонического напарника.  
Алес и без этого сделал для слишком много. И не шутил, когда сказал, что перепробовал все ради его исцеления. Удивительно, но даже переломанные пальцы ему удалось худо-бедно привести в норму. Будь Макс человеком, был бы счастлив до беспамятства остаться с хотя бы частично подвижными пальцами. Но Макс был магом, дрожащие и негнущиеся пальцы ставили крест на возможности колдовать и снижали возможность жить дальше до нуля.

— Должно получиться, — наконец сказала Лиза, оставляя в покое руки Макса, — если ты принес, можем начать прямо сейчас.  
— Принес что? — спросил Макс, поворачиваясь к Алесу, в мыслях подсчитывая их бюджет и прикидывая стоимость помощи.

Того, что напарник достанет из сумки прозрачный контейнер с двумя плавающими в жидкости человеческими кистями рук, Макс вовсе не ждал. Алес поежился от его взгляда и, поставив контейнер на стол, опасливо попятился.  
— Это что?  
— Руки, — хоть спрашивали и не ее, ответила Лиза, подвигая контейнер к себе и деловито снимая крышку, — если не накосячил, то в спирте и свежие.  
— Свежие, — подтвердил Алес, не глядя на напарника, — еще в обед на живой тушке были.  
— Ты… — начал было Макс, вставая и тяжело глядя на попятившегося демона.  
— Что, помощь больше не нужна?

Твердый и спокойный голос Лизы приморозил Макса к месту. Девушка смотрела на него через стол, на лице ее не было ни одной лишней эмоции, лишь сосредоточенность и решимость. Ни отвращения, которое чувствовал сам Макс, ни жалости, ни смущения. Будто такие операции ей приходилось проводить каждый день не по одному разу.  
Макс опустил взгляд, разглядывая залитые спиртом кисти. Мужские, широкие, с длинными ровными пальцами, без шрамов и отметин. Ничем не примечательные, совершенно обыкновенные руки. Отталкивающие. Идеальные.  
Переведя дух и вспомнив все свои попытки колдовать в нынешнем положении, вспомнив всех, к кому они успели за прошедшие недели обратиться за помощью, Макс сел обратно на стул, будто подломило. Он вытянул вперед руки, но не нашел сил поднять взгляд.

Лиза засуетилась, доставая инструменты и настраивая свет. Она включила негромкое радио и даже немного подпевала видимо любимой песне.  
Алес подошел к нему и осторожно положил руку Максу на предплечье.  
— Это самый распоследний способ, мы просто не можем от него отказаться. И это сработает. Лиза просто великолепна во всем, что касается чужих тел.

Он замолчал, посмотрел на окаменевшего друга и отошел в сторону, повинуясь жестам Лизы. Она обколола руки Макса анестезией, от которой он вовсе перестал их чувствовать, и принялась за работу.

* * *

Лиза накинула на плечи пальто и бросила взгляд через стеклянную дверь наружу, зацепившись взглядом за Макса, привалившегося к машине. Она окинула его ссутулившуюся — будто сломанную — фигуру и обернулась на Алеса, который бесцельно передвигался по приемной клиники, ожидая ее.

— Я думала, руки ты добыл после смерти донора.

Алес замер на полушаге и покосился сначала на сумку-холодильник у дверей, потом на Макса.  
— Ну да, так и было. Подработал ангелом.  
— Почему ему не сказал?  
— Для меня на самом деле нет разницы. Ему не стоит забывать об этом. К тому же его это все равно не остановило.

Подхватив сумку, Алес вышел на улицу и придержал дверь для Лизы, совсем не обращая внимания на ее выразительный взгляд.


	7. Растения прорастают сквозь тело

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Решилась участвовать в этом челлендже исключительно ради этой темы

— Хм… — только и смог выдавить из себя Алес, — и Вы уверены, что вашего мужа прокляли?

Сидевшая на краешке кровати женщина, отняла от лица платок и ответила со злостью:  
— У него из жопы растет какой-то стебель!  
— Резонно, — пробормотал Алес, отвернувшись от зашедшейся в рыданиях женщины.

Лежавший на кровати мужчина имел крайне жалкий вид. Он разметался по кровати, обложенный подушками и с комком одеяла под боком. Лежал на спине с широко разведенными ногами для лучшего доступа к удлинявшемуся на глазах стеблю из заднего прохода и был совершенно безразличен к тому, сколько внимания привлекал. Лежал беспокойно, мотал головой из стороны в сторону, стонал сквозь зубы, руками бездумно оглаживал пухлый живот, что некрасиво смотрелся на такой худосочной фигуре.

Алес потянулся было к стеблю, который змеился по сбитой простыне. Но в последний момент подавил острое желание подергать и присел рядом с Максом. Тот почти сразу, как они оказались в комнате, опустился на пол где-то на уровне живота страдальца.

— Идеи есть? — тихо спросил друга Алес, — ты как будто и не заинтересовался стеблем из задницы. Так часто встречается?  
— Это следствие, — также тихо ответил ему Макс, не повернув головы, — и нет, вживую такое встретил впервые.  
— Но ты знаешь, как его прокляли?

Вместо ответа Макс, пристально наблюдавший за стенающим от боли мужчиной и его животом, схватил напарника за воротник куртки и дернул на себя, роняя их обоих на пол.

Грянул взрыв. Вздернув голову и оглядевшись, Алес увидел, как стены, мебель и даже потолок оказались замараны ошметками плоти вперемешку с чем-то непонятным.   
Звонкую тишину разрушило пронзительное верещание свалившейся с кровати жены. Она успела подняться и увидеть, в какое месиво превратилось тело ее мужа на месте разорвавшегося живота.  
Алес провел рукой по волосам и облизнул палец. Сладко. Посмотрел вниз на друга, который продолжал лежать и только внимательно смотрел вверх.

— Что это за хрень?  
— Арбуз, — спокойно ответил Макс, — думаю, он проглотил семечко. И оно проросло.  
— Арбуз… — Алес встал и принялся отряхиваться, — никогда не устану удивляться тому, насколько вы, маги, ебанутые.


End file.
